Against Adversary
by SilvermistFox
Summary: Sequel to Monochrome Memories. She could not cross over to their world now, perhaps in due time she could. He was lost for a moment not knowing of the numbness in his heart, but could not let his own friends and family down.
1. Lost Connections

**Inuyasha crossover Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Chpt1: Lost Connections**

There were so many prayers of hopes, and wishes, the good and bad of it, it was her duty as one of their Goddess under Inari to help and aid in their prayers to her, however, she was still wet behind the ears and has taken to learning the proper way as a Tenko kitsune from the Lady, mate to Inari, her grandmother.

Like the other Tenko and Myobu Kitsune, she too have to undergo trials and training to become a Goddess to serve under Inari. Since birth, she had been born a Tenko, put to the test by her grandfather, Inari and her grandmother, The Lady, both a God, had known of the fate that she was to bear.

Her path was never meant to be an easy one, but she did passed her first trial as a mortal, and now her trial as a Goddess in training begins, leaving her hardly much time to think about her mortal family.

In the Higurashi Shrine, she saw, was her human mother, her eyes red, puffy and swollen from crying over the death of their only daughter. Her grandfather was seen to be chanting mantras to give the deceased a smooth journey through to the next life without the guards of hell or any demon to capture her soul and torture it in eternity. And lastly, her human brother, the youngest of the Higurashi family, crying out loud once in a while as he sobbed non-stop over the death of his sister, Kagome Higurashi.

There were quite a few people she recognized there from her trainer Genkai, who taught her to be stronger and her guide in her powers, her school teachers and friends that taught her in her education as well as the value of friendship and life. Who she least expected to see were there, the great dog demon Sesshoumaru and the Tantei Team that stood away from the crowd but enough to be recognized by the person watching through her cup of sake.

Her eyes started to tear up as she look through the reflective surface of her drink, there was not much or anything that she could do, for the deceased has passed on, and there was not much that she could do to help them. She is to be within Reikai, Makai and or the World of where the Gods resides through the duration of her training and until she has officially taken over her rightful place as a Goddess, until then, she was to train and take up her responsibilities dutifully.

There were things to be done, and she needed to at least finish up some of her responsibilities for the day before she continued her training, if all else goes perfectly fine, she might actually be able to finish her whole trials soon enough to be allowed back in Ningenkai, though it would mean more responsibilities, but she would at least be able to feel like a human again from time to time, and relax and unwind herself when needed.

For Kurama, his days passed by even more slowly since her death, if he could turn back time he would rather sacrifice himself in her stead, but that would be impossible, knowing of the many implications if he were to turn back in time. He never did get the chance to tell her of how he had felt towards her, or even get a chance to ask her out for a date or get the feel of her skin against his, the way her lips feels against his or the way she would fit into his arms when they embrace.

He was not exactly having an easy time with Koenma either, since the battle at the Higurashi Shrine, his souls has fused to become one where he took on the attributes of all but retain the better side and remaining more as the Kurama that everyone knows, and yet at the same time, the ruthless, cunning and deadly kitsune that was feared throughout of Reikai and Makai,

His comrades and closer who had thought that he might perhaps have a chance at finding love, were all mistaken with the death of the priestess that had caught their foxy friend's heart mind and soul even. His transformation into a demon so smoothly without the aid of the liquid or fruit from the Tree of Past Life goes to show a lot, as it would take a powerful emotion for the transformation to be possible,

He would just have to go ahead with his own life along with the others, feeling a part of him was taken away from him since that day, but he could not let that hold him back as there were others that depended on him, especially his mother.

* * *

><p>AN: Hello all~! I am back with a sequel to Monochrome Memories, sit back relax and enjoy~!

Eva318: Hello~! Well I guess you could already guess~ =D  
>Cosmic-lover: Hi~! I hope I am not a disappointment! Enjoy~!<br>Forbidden Shadow Foxx: Hello~! Haha I guess it can be a cliche but oh wells, you might have gotten your wish. I too have a favoritism towards foxes, but I have a favoritism towards Tengu too sadly, let's see how the story progresses on~ =D  
>KuroTenshi04: Hello~! If you're reading this sequel, Thank you for the support!<p>

And to everyone else, thank you for your support so much and enjoy the story!


	2. Bittersweet

**Inuyasha crossover Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Chpt2: Bittersweet**

On the last day of the former priestess Kagome Higurashi wake, a parcel was sent to the Higurashi household as well as to the various other people that had helped her became stronger and of a close relation to her. Everything seemed to be so well calculated, but it brought even more tears to everyone's eyes upon seeing the content of their parcel.

She was truly gone, but she had not forgotten everyone, and though she was no longer amongst them, these were the least that she could do to help with the pain in everyone, but not always was she able to do it, for she was to remain dead to everyone, but to her real family.

She sighed, it was all that she could do to help improve their mood, "I'm sorry," Was all she could whisper before she was whisked away by her father side of the family for her training.

Kurama saw the parcel arrived, the Higurashi received it, it did caught his eyes for a moment, it was only until he smelt the scent of chocolate that so closely resembles those of Kagome, especially when he thought he caught her scent lingering, causing his head to turn almost sharply in the Higurashi family's direction.

He approached the distressed woman who started crying again as her sobs were muffled, offering his handkerchief to the grieving mother as she took it with a silent nod of thank before she started crying all over again. He saw the package within her hand and hated that his curiosity got the better of him when he found out the contents were chocolate, one of the very main essence that reminded him strongly of her apart from the many other details.

Chocolates, the very sweet that reminded him of her too as he gently took the parcel from Mrs Higurashi hand, leading her slowly into the living room as he took the opportunity to make her a soothing hot tea to calm her down.

"They say that if you take some chocolate when you're sad, it will make you feel better," he told her in a soft gentle tone, setting down a cup of warm tea for her as he took the seat next to her, knowing that though he was intruding, Mrs Higurashi could at least still use some support be it from a strange or friend.

She choked back a sob as she smelt the tea before sipping it, her eyes red and puffy, looking sadly at the box of chocolates that laid within, seal, reaching out to it as she held it close to her after setting her cup of tea down on the wooden table.

"She was so young," she choked out, feeling the wave of tears coming to her again as she tried to hold it back, but they feel like droplets of pearls to leave a few wet droplets upon her white mourning outfit. She had foreseen the early death of her daughter since the day she started travelling into the past, but nothing prepares her for the pain of losing another kin close to her heart, it was like tearing another part of her flesh away from her.

Kurama silently took the box of chocolate as he placed it before Mrs Higurashi, watching her sadly as she reached out with a shaky hand to take a piece of chocolate from the box, placing it slowly into her mouth. The first taste that she registered was the bitterness and then the sweetness slowly came in as she closed her eyes, relieving the memories of her daughter, more tears started flowing down her cheeks as she started crying again.

He asked if he could have a piece, to which she gave her silent consent, crying still. Kurama could understand the pain that she was going through, for he too felt that he was never going to find love again. He remembered the bittersweet taste of the chocolate, letting the flavor roll on his tongue as he felt a warm hot tear trickled down his cheek to drip upon his hand. Like his unspoken love for Kagome Higurashi, he was never going to be able to ask her, to question her, she was gone, vanished even that no one knows of where she is now, or where her soul will go to, all he could do was to grieve over her passing and pray that she has found a better place, and moved onto a better life should she reincarnate.

* * *

><p>AN:

Cosmic-lover: Glad that you enjoy it~! I feel a bit tapped out but now I think I am right back on track as to how the story should continue on~!

Forbidden Shadow Foxx: Hey~! Yes your name is here again~ hahaha, yes it may be another cliche but it is how we write it that forms the story~ xD

Hello all~! Yes it is me again~! Been meeting a block when it comes to this story, but at least part of it is being cleared off, so kick back relax and please be a little patient with me. I am getting quite rusty when it comes to writing stories, it has been a while since I last wrote a proper story. Sorry~! Though, do enjoy this story~!


	3. Passing of Memories

**Inuyasha crossover Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Chpt3: Passing of Memories**

Even after the passing of months, the thought of her was still a bittersweet memory, and his only unfulfilled wish or desire even, to confess to her. He sighed as he rubbed his eyes a little, pausing from his university work for the moment as his mind wandered back to the first day where he caught sight of her at Genkai's temple, and her intoxicating scent, but it was all but a memory of her that he could now hold onto.

Kurama could only imagine what it would be like to go out on a date with her, to hold her hands in his as they take walks in the night, how her lips would taste like on his or how perfectly she would fit against him. It was all his own imagination of how it might turn out to be if she was still alive, and perhaps dating him.

He sighed, taking up his pen once more as he placed it to his thesis paper. It has been quite a while since Koenma last called him in, perhaps the others were more than sufficient to get the job done. Hiei would still visit now and then to check up on him as well as bringing news about the Tantei Team.

However there was someone else plotting in the darkness, sitting on his throne watching, waiting for the right time as he gathered the right group of people to aid him in his conquest. Soon he will put things into motion, the full moon will be upon them all and that was the time when he would strike with full force. He grinned with confidence, a wave of his hand at his subordinate as they disappeared from view an off to their task.

Things were starting to stir up on Koenma's screen as he looked at it all, sending the orges in to find out more while he accessed the situation, waiting to see the danger level of the situation first, not wanting to be alarm over this yet.

The former spirit known as Kagome Higurashi, now reside within the great court of Inari and his mate The Lady, a Tenko or celestial fox, otherwise also known as Hikari the Holy Light amongst the mortals and other beings. No longer was she known as Kagome Higurashi, the Guardian Priestess of the Shikon no Tama and also the mortal that died protecting her loved ones and friends from the evil half demon Naraku, she is now a Goddess in the Court of Inari and his mate The Lady.

* * *

><p>AN:

Cosmic-lover: Nope, not all the time, they will definitely have to meet up at one point, soon~, perhaps very soon. Haha I need to start thinking of a way first.

Eva318: Hihi~! Haha take your time to read and review, no hurry, this story is not going to run anywhere at all. =]

To everyone else~! Hello all! And enjoy and review~!


	4. Fated Meeting

**Inuyasha crossover Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Chpt4: Fated Meeting**

For the first time since her arrival in the Realm of the Gods and Spirits, she was given an assignment, to travel to Reikai in search of the disturbance. There were many things stirring up there she was told, especially recently where their own Realm was somehow invaded by a horde of demons of low level, disrupting the peace here that offers refuge to the people that reside within this Realm that does not limit to them Gods and Goddesses.

She was to go as her given name and title of Hikari of the Holy Light, and indeed she was even when she was a human, on the quest to attain the Shikon no Kakera to bring it to a whole. Kagome, no, Hikari departed after a few personal words with her closer family, her kinship and bond with them getting stronger with each day, not before the Court of course, but when they are in their private quarters.

She left with a few well wishes from her family members and a few charms for protection, very similar to those that her human mother gave her as the Hikari now set off to Makai, fulfilling the task that was set out for her by her Grandparents.

Kurama was sent along with Hiei to investigate the sudden surge of powers all over of Makai, for the first time in a very long time, Kurama back on a case, ordered by Koenma as he travelled in silence with Hiei, their speed matching with one another as they took to the various points with all cautions, stopping now and then to inspect what they though to be suspicious before continuing on again.

There were many demons loose and murderous was what she felt, their intent was enough to almost paralyze someone who is weak against them. It is usually because of those demons that ganged up together are the one that manage to create chaos, and some to be paralyzed in fear. Though their rational mind may tell them to run away as far as possible, in the end they are still going to be killed. There were so little that she could do to help, but to defend those that are in need when possible.

Hikari travelled forth to the location of where she was told to be of the highest suspicion of the demon's activity as she slowed down her pace, not wanting to miss out a single clue or trail should there be one. She masked her aura, scent and power from those in the area, not wanting to be spotted immediately. Her father had taught her well in hiding herself from her enemies or potential enemies as well as she scanned the area, walking about to look at the place in ever little details and aspects as she worked in silence, sometimes scanning with her own magic to make sure she did not let slip of anything.

Hiei, who possessed the Jagan Eye, briefly caught something in his senses, stopping in his step as he looked in a direction, trying to determine the source of it, but it was not there. Kurama who had asked of what was wrong did not get a reply as he continue to follow after Hiei who took off in the direction of where they had been heading originally.

Kurama however stopped in his run as his head turned suddenly, running in another direction of where Hikari is, fending off a demon of high level, dodging the attack with ease, as she read his every little movement, knowing her power did flair at a point, but it should not matter, instead, it should intimidate quite a few others from approaching to where she is in.

It nearly caught his breath as his eyes widened at the sight before him, for the countless number of lonely days that he had been since the day of her death, he felt like colors has once again been added into his world as his eyes shone so, never taking note for once that Hiei who was closely behind of him, had now joined in the action as his attack were also sharp and deadly, killing the few lesser demons that got in his way as well.

Hiei was aware of his sudden stupor, but he thought was almost ridiculous and should not hinder Kurama in doing he should be doing. Hikari attention was briefly taken away before she returned to the fight, already having the information that she needed a she killed her opponent with the same mercy that she shows to all her opponents. Closing the kill with a simple prayer for the soul of her opponent, for an early reincarnation for a better life.

She is merciful, and she has changed in so many ways, Kurama thought as he stood there watching her for a moment, his mouth slightly agape before taking a few steps forward to her just as Hiei sheath his katana. "Kagome," he said in a hoarse like voice, as though there was something lodged into his throat.

Hikari turned, knowing that this would happen sooner or later, their path crossing either in Reikai, Makai or in Ningenkai. "I'm sorry, you have mistaken me for someone else," she said with a polite smile as she turned to him, her weapon hidden again in the guise of a simple dagger as she neatened herself out a little.

Kurama was sure, her voice is the same, and ever sweet and melodious to his ears like the chimes of the heavenly bells. Though he body have seemingly mature and more filled out in certain areas that will tickle the mind of even the most holiest and disciplined of monks, and nuns alike. She had grown to become a woman in the period of her death. Her lips they looked even more delectable, delicate petite and in the loveliest shade of pink. Her eyes they seemed to remain the same, but no, he remembered of how it was like when he first looked into her eyes, her eyes seems a little lighter, as though speckled with the golden sparkles of fairy dusts in them.

He forced a groan down as his mind all but wandered to what he would love to do to her body as he cleared his throat a little, looking away for a moment to hide his slight embarrassment and thoughts. "No, I am not mistaken," he told her almost softly a forlorn look within his eyes as he went up to her, noting that she too have grown slightly taller in height.

"I'm sorry Sir, I think you have mistaken me for someone else," Hikari told him firmly again, knowing well that she was formally of whom he spoke, but it was better for him to forget about her, as she smiled sadly at him before she turned to leave him and Hiei behind to watch her retreating back as she moved on forward.

* * *

><p>AN:

Cosmic-lover: And here is a long post for you too of their little meeting again~ xD

Eva318: Haha thank you~! Don't worry about it, I plan to have this story to be as good as I can!

Hello everyone else! Enjoy the story and review!

I've been traveling a lot, so my posts are slower, like way slower.


	5. Village of Mercenaries

**Inuyasha crossover Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Chpt5: Village of Mercenaries**

"May the blessing and grace of O-Inari and The Lady be with the both of you, Kurama, Hiei," Hikari said, turning to face them one last time before leaving them, disappearing from view as a mist swallowed her up and seemingly disappeared, carrying her to another location as she watched them from above with sad eyes.

Kurama who had wanted to catch up to her, but was held back by Hiei, Kurama was quite forceful in removing Hiei's hold as he approached her, but instead, Hiei stood before of the recently merged fox demon. Kurama had no choice but to watch her walked away. Hiei himself know that it was Kagome or the former Kagome Higurashi to be more accurate, however she had long since moved on, whatever she is now, even he could not fathom.

There was no scent, no marks of her ever appearing before them, leaving nothing but the empty forest that surround them and the dead corpse of a demon before them as the reality seemed to hit them. It was like they were in some kind of a dream state, but Hiei know what it true was, being one to be hiding a great secret of his own from Yukina, his sister by blood, who even until now knows nothing of him being her twin brother.

Hikari saw Kurama stood there watching where she had disappeared to, unknowing of where she has really gone, without a trace, a scent or even so much of an aura, she left them again, left him again, slipping through his fingers like the mist that had carried her away. "Hiei, tell me it was her," Kurama turned to him almost immediately, eyes sharply looking at a friend whom he trusted for an answer of sort at least, but instead got a "Hn, fox," and that was it as he followed Hiei once again in lead to their various locations.

Hikari, the former Kagome turned her head as she once again travelled as per normal on foot to the location where she was told of, given by the demon that she had defeated. Kurama he has became skinnier she noted, his eyes were dulled but shone with an emotion she could not place her fingers on when he saw her again, Hiei however did not seem all too surprise in seeing her though, and perhaps that she should be thankful that he did not turn out to be like another Kurama at least.

Hikari travelled to a village that seemed to be busy working on crafting weapons, demons snarling at one another in challenge, lesser demons skirting around them in cautions, some daring enough as to steal morsels of food from the vendor. She shook her head as she covered herself in the bundle of cloth to hide her feature, walking with a slight hunch as she made for the hut at the end of the village in which she was told of by the demon, it was perhaps a trap she thought, but either way, she has to risk it and move forward to see the answer of what was going on.

There were quite a few people that had stared at her with a sneer on their faces, some played with their weapon, a sadistic grin upon their face, thinking of her to perhaps be fresh meat, someone that will be soon sent to the slaughter house. If she were human, she would have been perhaps very fearful of the plight that she had landed herself in, however now, Hikari felt a little more confident in herself as she moved at a steady pace towards the end of the village where a lone hut stood out amongst the rest.

The scent from it was strong, like the smell of a thousand putrid corpse pilled together. She covered her nose with her hand, gathering her courage, she entered the place, trying to hold her breath, but nearly gagging at the scent of the strength of the odor from within the hut. There was no one there as she looked around the place, lightly kicking away certain objects that laid upon the ground as she took a good look around, thinking to leave to perhaps survey the area of the hut, but was instead pulled back against something hard and metallic, a hand scarred with many battle marks covering her mouth, snaking a few fingers into her mouth that cause her to nearly gag as she all but forgotten and she trashed about in his hold.

"Who sent you," It was a demand, not a question as she tried to pry herself free, realizing only later that she has the ability as a priestess as she channel her power to her hand, searing the offending hand of the other that held her in his grasp. Hikari gasped a little as she wiped her mouth off his taste, but it did not leave, as her stomach threaten to spill out whatever was left in its content.

He approached her menacingly, looming over her again as he grabbed Hikari's head, yanking it back painfully as he exposed her neck to his sword, pressing it against her skin as she felt the trickle of her blood sipping down her eyes wide in slight fear of what was to come as she looked at him. She felt human again, the very Kagome Higurashi that needed help from everyone, always the protected.

She gurgled out something, coughing out as she tried to look him in the eye, mouthing something that he could not hear. There was an explosion of light in his direction as he was dislodged from her. Hikari held her neck as she looked at him, feeling tired, the slippery feel of her blood staining her hand as she took in even breaths, looking at the other, her other free hand ready to gather her power as a priestess to attack the other just incase.

"I want answers, who hired you," Hikari demanded, as she took a few steps towards him, her hand that was around her neck, slowly fell down to her side as he wound closes up cleanly, leaving her blood to dry against her skin as she walked towards him, coughing a little as she covered it with a hand before continuing before him despite of the stench in the hut.

"Much as I would like to tell you, but you would have to try at least to be nicer," he sneered with a twisted smile, and soon as he said that, there were more demons filling into the room, surrounding the hut even from what she sensed. Hikari looked about wide-eyed of the situation, as she drew her weapon seemingly from thin air, fending for herself as the number of demons restricted her movement.

Hikari never meant to kill him or anyone here, but it seemed like she had no choice as she did her best in defending herself, her powers to purify them emitting as she laced it into her weapon. A hundred demons to kill while the one that she was looking for gave her a mocking smile, waving a good bye to her before he disappeared from her view as she was left to fight on her own.

* * *

><p>AN:

Cosmic-lover: ^^:: I got a little bored with the cliche fluff meet up, so I though perhaps I would do it differently than normal for once. Don't worry there will be some more of mystery set out for this chapter or two~ =D Enjoy~!

Hello All~!

I'm updating faster at the moment before my ideas fly out of my brain, but do feel free to read and review, enjoy!


	6. Buried

**Inuyasha crossover Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Chpt6: Buried**

The demon that had managed to escape was laughing at the ill-fortune of the female that had decided to hunt him down as he went to the secret meeting place of where his contractor will be meeting, unaware that it will be the last time that he will be seen. Hikari who was just about done on her side, stood up from the sea of unconscious and some dead bodies that littered the floor of the small hut.

She looked up sharply, as though a single drop of water had hit her bare skin, but it was not the case, but instead the arrival of a certain kitsune and forbidden child that she had encountered earlier that caught her attention. Looking around almost in panic of the dead bodies, Kagome (aka Hikari) looked at the only escape, a tiny window to which she climbed through and out from, running to a safe distance before she shot an arrow aimed towards the hut where everything in it was purified, leaving no evidence behind.

Hiei and Kurama were nearing the village, as they picked up pace, the pungent smell of rotting corpses and fresh kill. It was the scent of fresh kill that made them speed up, but they abruptly stopped in their track just as when the smell all but almost completely disappear, leaving them puzzled, but more cautious. Their approach was a little slower, but on the alert for whomever that did it.

By the time the two youkai made it to the village, Kagome was long gone and fast on the track of the demon that had managed to escape. It was tiring, but it was one of the missions that she was tasked to as she ran through the forest plains, her nose tracking the scent of her target. She was Immortal, but sadly that does not mean that she would be spared of the pain and injury that she receives, but they would heal up eventually, and rather quickly as well.

There she found her target, but he was not so alive as she had expected, dead and mutilated, his eyes wide open in horror, the light of life gone as it stared blankly up at the ceiling of the cave. Kagome had at first cringe as she turned away from the scene, finding it disturbing at the way the youkai was brutally killed. Whoever had done the job, did a clean one and left no trace of evidence or marks behind.

Before she left, Kagome buried the mutilated corpse in the traditional manner, saying a short prayer for the now dead youkai before she left to return to the Realm of the Gods where she resides for now. And from the darkness of Hell, a man watched everything with a sinister smile upon his face before he turned to blend into the darkness, no doubt plotting his next move.

Hiei and Kurama were a step slower as always, only managing to catch the glimpse of the female he had assumed to be Kagome disappearing after she stood up from a kneeling position when preying. They were both curious even after she left as they approached the grave, the light touches of serenity touch their senses gently as they looked down at the freshly dug soil surrounded by a small amount of stone to leave as a marker for whoever it was buried. Hiei was the first to start digging before he reached whomever it was buried there.

Kurama had not expected to see this, and seeing as the female was the only one there whose scent lingered on the corpse, all they could conclude was that she was the cause of his death. Killing was something uncommon in Makai, but he had not expected someone with the face of Kagome to do so, angering him that someone was using Kagome's face to do such killing as he suppressed a low growl from emitting. Hiei was the one who brought Kurama out of his daze as he made a call on the communicator, contacting Botan about their find.

Kagome when upon returning home, was almost immediately served by the large group of staffs in the home of Inari and the Lady, everything was made ready to her, everyone treating her like of royalty as she looked around her, still finding it hard to believe of where she was currently residing in the Realm of Gods. She had reported her findings to her Grandfather, who was deep in thought, but otherwise was all smiles and laughter with her as he ushered her to rest in her wing.

* * *

><p>AN:

To Cosmic-lover  
>Thanks for the review!<br>Of course it will have a happy ending, just a lot of drama to go with it. In fact I'm thinking of putting in just one more sequel after this for romance only, some light drama and laughs.  
>Hahaha it always comes across to me that Hiei would not be the type to just reveal everything, and he is being a friend I guess in some way, to help Kurama get over Kagome in the best possible means? .<br>Hmmm that I did thought of leaving Kagome to be more thoughtful in the sense of not bringing trouble to anyone else, especially with the death from the story before this, in the sense that it is sometimes better to move on and live life as it is than to linger on past emotions and let it affect them physically or mentally.  
>Kagome has been human for most of her life was what it was said, and for her to suddenly embrace the fact that she is in training of being a Goddess does not mean that she will access to it fully, perhaps after one of later chapters yes, but somehow too early at the moment to do that for her.<br>For sure you'll have to wait and see! =D  
>ENJOY~! xP<p>

To dimensiontimetraveler  
>Thanks for the review!<br>Being immortal or Gods does not mean that they could not be killed~ Or so I have read for some of the Japanese Gods and Goddess, where some are killed by someone of their own ranks. And for her to be able to feel the pain in a way also reminds her of the fragility of life rather than taking life of granted. What Koenma know is a small part~ As for Sesshoumaru well he is between Ningenkai and Makai. As for the rest, it will be unveiled very soon in the next few chapters! ENJOY~! xP

To AKARY YAMI  
>Thanks for the review! Here is your update! =D<br>ENJOY~!


	7. How Dare She

**Inuyasha crossover Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Chpt7: How Dare She**

Kagome had frowned at Mamori's antics as he invited her to join him in a bathhouse, insisting that she had come along, and as a human. For her safety he states as he ushered her to change out of her training attire in to something more comfortable to change out of when at the bathhouse.

They are kitsune and proud of their bodies, but it took a lot of getting used to, especially for Kagome who was human most of her life before she came to the realm of the Gods. To say that her appearance there caused quite a stir was an understatement, making Kagome nearly wanting to just shake her head for letting Mamori to talk her into changing her scent back to that when she was human, hiding every little thing that makes her a Goddess from the rest.

It was drawing more attention than she had expected, more so than if she was to enter the bathhouse as a Goddess. However since the damage was done, she could not help but to follow through with what Mamori had already started. Though it did amused her when she saw that there were more female attendants than male coming in to prepare their baths and to lay out their food. It was obvious that they were drawn to the particular male kitsune of celestial ranking or even to catch a moment with him if possible.

For a moment, Kagome looked at the male kitsune with hair of cream blonde that she could almost mistaken as white like the color of snow, and that of a particular Inu youkai from the past. When he turned with a smirk of a smile upon his lips upon seeing her dazed look, Mamori walked towards the Goddess with a playful look upon his face as he reached out to pull her towards him.

"Mamori," Kagome nearly exclaim in shock, as she looked at him wide eye for a moment. She had been lost in her thoughts again, it was getting more and more common these days whenever she was alone or left on her own in thoughts. The kitsune of protection pouted in a mock sulking manner as he looked at her.

"Take a bath with me Hikari," the male whispered into her ear in a low purr as he drew her slowly to where the hot bath was awaiting them to enter. Kagome had at first allowed the male kitsune to lead her, but a moment later walked to where the shoji screen is as she removed her kimono, exchanging it for the cloth that was provided there as she wrapped it around herself.

In a comfortable silence, the two celestial kitsune rested in the hot water as they closed their eyes for the moment. It was all too easy to get used to such luxury as she felt Mamori coming towards her, his hands upon her shoulder as he started to massage the tense muscle in her shoulder, commenting on how tight it is.

Meanwhile in Reikai, Koenma was frowning deeply at the information that he had received, frustrated and annoyed yet at a loss of what was going on. Nothing much made sense as he dismissed the two demons from his office, thinking that perhaps it was time for him to approach his father in seek of guidance and help over this odd case.  
><strong><br>**Nothing made sense at all to Kurama as all the events seemed more than disjointed and meaningless, but there was something about it that felt weird. However that was not what was on his mind heavily, it was the raven haired female that he had encountered while on his mission with Hiei that he found angering him. How dare a female such as that to use the face of a person that he had sought after and yearned for, how dare that female uses that face like it belonged to her and kill.

Though the killing was something of his own assumption, but it was also out of his anger at someone having done so, and his yearning and love for a person that had died before he could even confess to her.

* * *

><p>AN:  
>To Cosmic-lover<br>Hello~! Been a long while and it took me so long to type out one, I know. I finally just got it written out, and much to the writer's block and lack of inspiration for the chapter. I do hope that when they do finally meet, it will be as awesome as you had expected it to be and not a disappointment. And yes, soon enough you will be able to find out as to who the villain of this story is going to be. And as for Kurama, well you know how some guys can jump to conclusion and misunderstand things at times, it is not all the time that they are able to keep a cool head, especially when it comes to one that they love the most.  
>Hope that you enjoy this chapter!<p> 


	8. The Beginning

**Inuyasha crossover Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Chpt8: The Beginning**

Kagome's training took on more intensity, especially in etiquettes and the proper procedure to her ascension as the Celestial/Guardian Kitsune Akari, the Light of God. Her other training too increased in intensity as everyone kept pushing her to her limits. When night comes, there was the bath house that Mamori would bring her to, always with her having to be in her human guise to just mislead them as well as to see the looks that she would received.

That night however there was something odd that Kagome could not help but feel as she was in the bath enjoying it. That prickling sensation that made the hair at the back of her neck somewhat stand, she had looked over at Mamori but he seemed to not have noticed anything amiss.

It was perhaps her tired mind that was playing tricks on her, Kagome had thought as she sank herself into the hot bath a little more until it was covering her mouth. Just as a thought came to her and had wanted to voice it out, loud screaming were heard from the staffs as it started to cause chaos.

The two Celestial Kitsune were instantly on high alert as they were quick in getting out of the water despite of their state of dressing, especially with how the water caused the make shift towel to cling to the curve of her body. The commotion was getting closer and closer to where they are she could feel it and no doubt Mamori as well. Kagome was distracted for a moment when she felt something draped over her shoulder as she acted on instinct to grab the person's wrist in a twist. However she instantly let go when she saw that it was Mamori who placed a more suitable cover over her shoulder as he took a position in front of Kagome, also a silent indication for her to clothe herself quickly should trouble find its way to them.

Surely just as Kagome was tying the sash around her _hadajuban_, there was a resounding loud crash followed by a draft of wind that stirred up quite an amount of dust and leaves that seemed to appear out of nowhere. They were practically surrounded, in the background somewhere outside along the corridor, they could hear Yubaba shouting out instruction as she tried to fend off the offending people that had barged into her bathhouse.

However Kagome and Mamori both had problems on their end as they fought off the intruders that seemingly were more interested in having them both eliminated, but they seemed more focus on Kagome as they charged head on like trained assassin and warrior in battle. It was troublesome for them, but Mamori was dealing with his side easily as he dodged and kill them off one by one, Kagome was doing rather fine on her own with a _wakizashi_that she had managed to pry loose from one of her attackers, using it against them as she let her priestess powers flow through it.

By the time things cleared up, both Celestial kitsune knows of the crowd that was gathering about them. For a human to dispose of another being so easily especially one that is with an old power feared by many youkai, ayakashi and other supernatural being were of course intimidated as it could mean the end of their life in her hands. They were all buzzed with rumors and gossips that spread almost instantaneously even with the presence of their owner, Yubaba.

There was indeed quite a lot of things to do after what had happened that night, not only to explain a few things to Yubaba to ensure that nothing was mistaken, but even more so in the House of Inari where the two kitsune were sure to have some trouble with especially with that close call tonight.

Meanwhile in Reikai, Koenma was informed almost immediately of what was happening soon as the incident in the bathhouse had died down. The young Prince of Reikai was more than troubled as he sent his best detectives to investigate on this case, gathering as much information as they could and to find the perpetrator within the shortest time possible.

* * *

><p>* <em>Hadajuban <em>– First layers of underwear (Kimono Underwear)  
>* <em>Wakizashi<em> – One of the many short swords used by samurai in the past. Usually used in close quarters fighting, also to remove the head of a defeated opponent and to commit _seppuku_

A/N:

To Taeniaea  
>Thank you!<p>

To Everyone  
>I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter! Cheers!<p> 


	9. Rite of Purification

**Inuyasha crossover Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Chapter 9: Rite of Purification**

For days and weeks, Kagome was being trained by her family to learn about the proper proceedings for her accession as the Celestial/Guardian Kitsune, Akari, Light of God. Sometimes she would travel between her home in the Realm of Gods to where her father resides, in North of Kyoto. And most of the time under escort of either her celestial mother, Okori, which means Origin and also, the Power of Mother Nature.

Though there were not many times in which Kagome saw her father, he still made an appearance once in a while should there be time to spare just so that he could spend time getting to know her despite of his position as the King of Tengu. It was a common love at first sight story of how her biological parents meet. However the truth of it was never written or told to humans, and neither did anyone in her family or her parents mind it at all.

Their love is a powerful entity and they are just as loving despite the hundreds of years that has passed by. And it made Kagome remember her love for Inuyasha that fluctuated between fire and ice at times, however it broke her heart more than once when he would go running to Kikyo at the slightest whiff of her scent, and most of the time, Kagome would usually find out about it eventually. She was soon due to have her ceremony of formal initiation to become a Goddess and a member in Inari's court. And no sooner, it was time for Kagome to undergo the meditation and the Ritual of Purification. These are all very much so sacred and essential, and to take place for the next 49 days.

It was not something unusual, in fact this was how it all went for everyone that are amongst her kind. Humans however undergo a very different path to sainthood or even to become a God. It was always easier to be corrupted and tainted than to remain pure in heart and thoughts. Fasting in the time period of her Ritual of Purification, was nothing to Kagome as she cleared her mind and settled down into the bath waters as the various other kitsune in Inari's and the Lady's court started the rite by cleaning her body. She smiled at her mother as she accepted the many things that were on the tray present to her as a symbolic mean. Kagome was lead through the many procedures slowly and then she was left alone in one of the most sacred place of the Inari's and the Lady's own chamber for such a rite of passage.

Then it would be another 49 days before Kagome would be allowed to leave the Shrine in which she had walked into. Once inside, she was suppose to clear her mind of thoughts and to meditate for the duration in which she will be there for. However for her, things were not at all going on fine a week into when she stayed inside of the house for her family, they were thrown into havoc by hoards of rogue but strangely strong demons as everyone fought off every single demons. Kagome was sadly not aware of that at all once inside the place of solitude.

When things have settled in the world of Inari and the Lady, they had immediately sent for help from both the King of Enma and The King of Tengu, and all these while Kagome was indisposed of.

* * *

><p>AN:

To xXCrossoverLoverXx  
>I'm sorry that the update has been really slow and the story development as well, I do promise to try and be better in this weak writing. Hope that you enjoy it!<p>

To Lairenna  
>Thank you, and I'm sorry if the story is somewhat weak and under developed at the moment, though I do promise to try harder and make it better in due time. Hope that you enjoy it!<p>

To the Readers  
>Hello all, I'm really sorry on the slow update and the short chapter, however to those that are still reading this story, I do promise to try and be better in the plot over the next few chapters, and I hope that you enjoy it!<p> 


	10. Under Attack

**Inuyasha crossover Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Chapter 10: Under Attack**

The attacks in all realms became more frequent, as even the realm in which she stays in was under constant siege. Kagome never did left the Shrine where she was meditating and devoting to prayers and writing scriptures. However before her 49 days of purification rights was even over, the Shrine was the next attacking point. This disruption to her meditation could have been drastic, but it was a good thing for her that she was devoting her time to writing scriptures then when she was nearly crushed by the roof of the Shrine.

Kagome was in shock as she tried to comprehend what was going on, but instead there was the sound of people searching roughly through the destruction, stabbing through the destroyed Shrine. There were shouts of attacks and sound of fighting all around her as she felt the panic and fear rising in her of what was happening. She would have to make a move, but if it were not for the sound of battle just within distance of her, Kagome would have been in a rut to suddenly appear out of the rubble and most probably be outnumbered. She was lucky as Kagome tried to free herself amongst the rubbles and blockage.

If it were not for the fact that someone was calling out to the new name in which she goes by now. Once released with much in-between fighting, she joined in, trying her best to fend off those that are invading her home as she fought the horde of demons. One would have thought that the Reikai Tantei would be dispatched to aid in, however they were having issues of their own, as they too were kept busy. This was most odd as demons of their rankings would hardly if not, without the gut to.

Things settled down almost as quickly with the aid of the Tengu sent by her biological father. To say that her families were unhappy about the disruption and invasion was an understatement as she sat with them in the now fixed house in which they reside. It was perhaps one of the few things that had their realm shaking with anger. There was hell to pay, and as they sat to planned of what was to be done, it was also decided that Kagome's own Rites into her becoming the new Goddess Hikari of the Holy Light.

There was no particular points to which they saw the fight, just to cause more destruction everywhere. Mamori however, did not thought so as he gave his input. Her cousin, Mamori, a really handsome kitsune of similar ranking as her mother, have been doing his job for centuries and the amount of trust that he was given by their Celestial grandparents was astounding. The way he had carried himself was something that was on par as to their grandparents, he was least to say, as Godly and ethereal as to how humans would describe someone like him. His findings and discovery are very detailed, he was right though when he mentioned that the only way for demons of that level to enter into their realm was through the help of another person of similar ranking to theirs that know how to enter into their world.

It was troubling to her family as they sat in silence, contemplating on what to do and how to deal with this new issue. King Enma did not arrive until much later where he came in with a dark aura surrounding him as he greeted and met with Inari and the Lady in one of the receiving room. Kagome was told to remain behind the screen made of layers of bamboo and silk to watch along with the rest of their family as they sat behind of her grandparents. This was of course her first time receiving any guests like this and it reminded her of the history of Japan and how the court would receive people long ago. His stay was not long, and it was kept rather briefly, King Enma was mainly just there to gather information on what happened and what they suspected for him to follow up on, however her grandparents only mentioned what had happened, leaving out their speculations to their own. Giving to King Enma that there was not enough time for them to do an investigation into what had happened.

With Kagome however, she felt certain coldness from King Enma, not at all liking him despite of what he was doing. He felt slimy, too sleek in a more disturbing manner that it is almost suffocating as she maintained a composure, he almost reminded her of Naraku at that. Mamori saw her expression that she was not really good at keeping it out, but kept it to himself as he once again turned his eyes to see King Enma leaving the room, shown the way out by one of their many other kitsune staffs.

* * *

><p>AN:

To the Readers  
>Hello and a Happy New Year to all of you. Here's an update for the New Year, and I hope that you enjoy it. Cheers!<p> 


	11. Family

**Inuyasha crossover Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Chapter 11: Family**

With the now heavy schedule that is organized for the many kitsune of higher ranking, even Kagome was assigned to patrol their Realm. There were nights that she would often be joined by Mamori, saying that it was his duty and there was hardly need for their kind and being to actually sleep since it was usually done out of fun. On nights that it was a bored, Mamori would often be there to accompany her, and it was also an opportunity for them to bond better as cousins.

Sometimes Kagome would have second thoughts regarding to her handsome cousin, however it was quickly thrown to the wind as they soon became close to inseparable whenever she was left on her own. She learned so much more regarding to their vast family as well as the many other skills and tricks that he deemed a kitsune no matter of what ranking should always know. Laughter and smiles were brought back into her life, and as she get to know their growing family, she was no longer starting to feel alone with the many others that she was slowly getting to know better thanks to Mamori. It would perhaps sound odd, but Kagome she found herself to be rather alone since entering into the World in which she rightfully belonged to, and though her celestial Grandparents and Mother would try to make her feel more comfortable, it was even harder for her when she was with her Father in his royal court.

Now with the aid of Mamori to help make her feel more herself than anything else, she too noticed that their Celestial Court was already brightened up with their antics that she was slowly embracing it. The attack was all but nearly forgotten, but it was one of the nights that they were once again under siege, this time with a larger group invading their Realm, but her family was more than ready and the issue was easily taken care of within the hours. Again, King Enma made his appearance for the second time, appearing as though nothing happened and the same routine and answers were given to him. However with his leaving, Kagome quietly asked Mamori on his feelings regarding to King Enma, to which he joked that he did not swing in that manner of which she had asked, but he had later answered her on his own feelings.

Mamori understood of the odd feeling that she was getting from, but as to how each kitsune would sometimes each have their own unique ability, he did not dismiss of the odd feeling in which she was feeling but kept it aside as another additional feeling from what she had told him. He had assured her to not worried about the matter as they will deal with it as a family and that she was not alone. Kagome however was a person that worries easily as she trained hard and was more careful and thorough with her patrols.

Days and weeks passed by swiftly and nothing happened. They knew better than to let their guard down until the whole issue was resolved, however they started contemplating again that perhaps they should once again continue with Kagome's own ascension to her role as the Goddess Hikari. It was so to bring a little more joy and cause for celebration. They were all rather agreeing to the idea, however Kagome felt somewhat at edge that it would perhaps be a bad idea, and she did not want to disappoint her families in regards to this sacred ritual that everyone had to go through.

It was all planned and readied, the days that she was to undergo the rites of purification before receiving the heavenly ascension. The procession and steps were all the same as she was now alone within the sacred grounds where many kitsune of her family once had to go through, and now it was her turn. For the second time, Kagome sat crossed-legged as she calmed and even out her breathing, planning to start with the simplest of meditation, only this time she was more cautious as she erected up a barrier around her.

* * *

><p>AN:  
>To the Readers<br>Thank you guys so much for your patience and to be still reading my fanfiction. I hope that you enjoy this new chapter.

To xXCrossoverLoverXx  
>I'm glad that this story is not forgotten fully by you and will do my best to finish this story in within this year. Thank you for waiting for so long.<p>

To Lairenna

Thank you so much, I just hope that my writing will be up to your expectation as it goes on as well. Thank you again!


	12. King Enma

**Inuyasha crossover Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Chapter 12: King Enma**

Miasma slowly seeped into the house in which she was in as her barrier crackled at the touch of the smoky tendrils that seem to haunt her everywhere that she goes. Kagome opens her eyes to see a black misty form hovering before her, trying to break through the barrier that she has formed. From it she saw eyes of red that has been haunting her since years the time that he found out that she was the new guardian of the Shikon no Tama.

The Sacred Shrine that she was in, was supposedly impenetrable, Kagome's eyes narrowed as she watched the mist forming into the upper body of another male with long inky hair tied up into a high ponytail.

"Hello _Miko_," the male said with a full on debonair smile if it were not for the half smirk and the evil glint in his eyes.

He was supposed to be dead, his soul disappeared never to be seen again, and apparently she was wrong. The memories of her past experience with Naraku brought shivers down her back as she tried to push it aside. He knew of the effects that he still had on her, and as Naraku continually surround his miasma around Kagome, he notices her barrier was starting to crackle. However Naraku was not the only one to be invading the Realm that belongs to the kitsune.

Kagome was left on her own to fend off Naraku whilst the rest of her family are fighting the oncoming wave of demons that seemed far more superior than the usual group that would be invading their Realm. Just as she suddenly let her barrier down, Kagome thought to bear with the poisonous gas for just a moment, thinking that with her current being it would not be as effective on her. However she was wrong as the miasma hit her straight in the face full force. The poison was quick to engulf her, suffocating her lungs as she tried to fight through it. The laughter that hung in the building brought back nothing but memories of the past.

His tendrils of tentacles reached out to attack Kagome as she choked and tried to fend it off with a partial of a barrier that she had created to protect herself from the too quickly oncoming tentacles. However with how easily that her shield was broken, she was somewhat shock that perhaps her training was not enough as she started running again, trying to head towards where the door was but instead she heard Naraku's whisper and sure enough he appeared before her, blocking her path. This was perhaps one of the few new things she noticed about him, but he seemed faster than usual, like that of a full-blooded youkai.

She felt the familiar pain that spread throughout her body as his many tentacles formed into one and pierced through her abdomen once again like he did the last time. The familiar feeling of pain washed through her body, the coppery taste of her blood was within her mouth as she felt more were coming up her throat as she coughed it out in pain. This was all too familiar a position as Kagome summoned the rush of her power and pushed it out forth to purify Naraku off her. His tentacles disappeared into ashes, however her body was heavily bleeding out and her healing ability was working full time as it worked on closing the gaping wound and stopping the blood from overflowing out. It was excruciating as she gasped for air a few times, trying to grab her balance, but was instead held up in the air, her limbs held and suspended and was force to come face to face with Naraku as his anger rolled off him.

His face twisted into a sneer, his eyes glowed an eerie red as she felt and smelt his breath upon her face. It was too close for her comfort however she was currently at a disadvantage with how highly lacking she was in prowess and skill with her energy draining into healing the major injury that she had attained. She choked, spitting saliva and blood onto his face, fear and disgust clearly upon her face as she tried to gather her wits and little remaining energy.

"Enough," boomed a voice through the miasma that hazed the Shrine, it was unmistakable, and she knows well of who it is.

Enma, the King of Reikai came face to face with Kagome, Naraku stood behind of the other, unquestioning and not showing of any signs of resentment towards someone being his superior. Kagome turned eyes towards of the other and glared as her head was roughly forced backed by her hair. A soft cry of pain escaped from her lips but came face to face with the very person that was supposedly trying to aid in finding the culprit that had invaded her family's realm, but now found herself to finally understand what was it that she felt from him. It was the feeling of not just unease but restlessness from the oncoming battle that her body had somehow registered and was trying to warn her of impending war.

This should have been no surprise to her, however now that she was faced with the main mastermind, it worried her of how she should be fighting for not just her life but also the better of all the Worlds.

* * *

><p>AN:

To the Readers

Have a great weekend ahead of you!


	13. Beginning or End

**Inuyasha crossover Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Chapter 13: Beginning or End**

King Enma was not one to be trifled with, the one that controls that Fate of each person's death, however when faced with others of equal status, power and ability, they are on par with one another. It was hard for Kagome even if she was of Celestial Lineage to keep up on par with King Enma who had centuries of experience backing him. Kagome worries as she too was tiring and already feeling her conscious slowly slipping her. There was a loud bang as she heard the loud sound of wood breaking. In many similar circumstances such as this, Kagome heard the voice of a male, angry and growling. She felt herself being flung or perhaps dropped as she felt the sharp pain to the side that was injured, gasping and coughing out more blood as she strained to see who it was that had distracted King Enma.

Her body was slow and sluggish, the pain was becoming just about as unbearable as every single time she was as badly wounded as this. She was picked up by her throat, Naraku's claw digging into her throat as her hands tried clawing at the offending hand for a release. Kagome was feeling drained as her body was unable to heal fast enough with the poison that was entering her body, the person that was there to rescue her must have seen that and heard the loud hiss from Naraku turning his attention away from her for a moment. That distraction was more than enough for Kagome to push a little amount of purifying into his hand, earning more annoyance than anything from him as she tried to back away from Naraku, needing more space as she tried to find some support to stand and defend herself.

If this was another trial that she has to go through, it felt more like a torture as Kagome tried to keep her conscious awake, needing to find a weapon within distance to at least defend herself with. Her luck was never good she realized seemingly to have so many seemingly out for her life, it was also because of the Shikon no Tama that has many people against her life. For once she wish that the Shikon no Tama would cease to exist, to prevent from more chaos and destruction to follow in its wake. And just because of that subconscious wistful thinking that she had, Kagome was engulfed in lights so bright, and it reminded her of the day that she died.

Everything was white washed out as she was engulfed in it again. Her ears were ringing from the absolute silence that she was drifting in, had she finally died? Perhaps this was how it was really suppose to turn out to be like she had thought as Kagome looked into the darkness, swimming about in it, finally no longer in pain from the multiple wounds that she had attained in her fight. As Kagome sat in the plain that she was in, she did not remembered how she had passed on or what had happened, knowing well that she was however hearing the loud beating sound of her heart, the slipping of her consciousness and then nothing.

She hated death really, and again it happened to her again. How are her family members coping with it, and she it saddens her how little time she was unable to spend with them because of her training. And even with her training, Kagome was out powered by a former enemy with the help of King Enma. The Shikon no Tama would now no doubt find a new host, a guardian, to take proper care of it so that those undeserving of it would be kept at bay. She was adrift, alone now in this odd place, but then suddenly she felt the world that she was in, tremble with thunder and lightning that it frightened her of being hit by it.

Her chest it started hurting with a sharp stabbing pain like numerous times when she was literally stabbed or badly wounded. The pain she had felt, the intensity of it increased as she soon found herself to be struck by one of the lightning, dragged by it to where it seem to be originating from a peculiar looking crowd. The bright lights blinded her as she shut her eyes tightly. Kagome felt breathless as she struggled to take in air into her lungs, her eyes watering at the tightness and pain in her chest. With each breath that she took, the sharp pain that started from her chest, seem to pierce through her body as she whimpered and moaned from the lack of voice that she was somehow unable to use it.

Her body was screaming out in pain as she felt thousands of tiny sharp shards were piercing through her like she was a piece of paper. The buzzing sound in her ears, Kagome had at first thought to be her heartbeat, but accompanying it was also her cries of pain. Her eyes shot open widely as she tried to quickly access where she was, her body straining to be ready for battle before hearing the murmurs and buzzing around her slowly turning into words that she could understand as she turned her head to the side to see her family gathered there looking at her worriedly.

The relief in their eyes when she looked at them, so she was not dead, but then again where does the dead of her kind go to if they are already in a Realm which was created for their kind? Her eyes closed as a few un-ushered tears streak down the side of her face. It would have been painful should she have to lose her family, and for the second time in her life. She fell back into a world of darkness, something warmer and more peaceful as her body rested and heal itself in that duration whilst being watched over by a member of her family.

Was this really the end of all her trials, or was this just the beginning of another chapter?

* * *

><p>AN:

To the Readers  
>I've finally ended this story! Hope that you enjoy reading it, and there's a new sequel to this story, something more light and fluffy for the beginning between a relationship between Kurama and Kagome called "Model Material". Have a great Chinese New Year!<p>

To Lairenna  
>Hi! I'm so glad that you are not discourage by how long this fan fiction has dragged on and still like it. I get that often too when writing my own fan fictions and have to go back to reading from the first chapter to the updated one just so that I will not forget what I wrote. I hope that you enjoy this story and there is a new installment called "Model Material" that will be more light-hearted, and fluffy. Meanwhile, I wish you a happy Chinese New Year and a great weekend ahead of you! Enjoy!<p> 


End file.
